


Friendly Competition

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Competition, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Femslash, French Kissing, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Het, Holding Hands, Lemon, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Lust, Multi, Neck Kissing, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Passion, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Once sworn enemies, Carol and Lori have since made up and become best friends. The two women grow very close to each other; until one day they decide to have a friendly competition with Bobby at the center.





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Notes:**

I've been planning on doing something like this for a long time. When I saw the new episode with Carol, I revisited the idea in my mind. And then... I saw this really awesome lewd drawing on tumblr by asheslemonsketches, featuring Carol, Lori, and Bobby, and I knew I wanted to put a story to that picture.

So, this oneshot is dedicated to that artist. Go check her blog out~

Threesomes still kill me, but I feel this was worth it.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

FRIENDLY COMPETITION

Bobby Santiago always wondered how two lifelong nemeses could become best friends in the span of a single day.

For as long as he'd known them, Lori Loud and Carol Pingrey competed to see whom was best.

Their antics ranged from selfies to golf to, well, just about everything.

The day those two made up was the day Bobby hugged his girlfriend proudly, kissed her on the cheek, and cheered her on for making a friend out of an enemy.

For months, even years, that sentiment remained the same. Those two became the best of friends and did everything together. They grew very close to each other.

Until today, that is.

Now?

Bobby was strapped to a chair in just his boxers, and watching Lori and Carol crawl toward each other from opposite sides of a mattress in just their underwear.

He gulped as he saw the women kneel before each other; as Carol's hand cupped Lori's neck and brought her in for a passionate kiss. He felt his body begin to react as Lori's hand touched down on Carol's leg and slowly moved up her torso until it slipped over a breast, giving it a squeeze.

Once upon a time, Bobby wondered how two enemies could love each other…

Now, he just wondered how the fuck he was going to get out of this chair!

He heard Carol moan and his eyes turned up to see Lori slowly pushing the girl down to the mattress, slip her knee between Carol's thighs, and brush her tongue against those tempting lips.

Bobby's legs twisted weakly and he moaned as Lori's tongue pushed into Carol's mouth; listening to both women sigh and gasp for air, but refusing to relent.

From his chair positioned near the foot of the bed, he could see Lori's butt squirming atop Carol's leg. He bit his lip harshly when Lori's crotch pressed down against Carol's thigh and the woman moaned greedily.

Lori ground herself against Carol again and pleasure surged through her body; her neck arching into the air. Carol's wet lips pressed against the hollow of her neck; a hot tongue brushing against her sensitive throat. And Lori's eyes clenched tight as Carol's arms clamped around her back to hold her in place.

And Bobby was forced to watch, literally vibrating in arousal and uncomfortable pain from how tight his boxers were, as Carol made her mark on Lori's neck. His mind was buzzing in disbelief. His body was tingling with desire. A gentle air blowing from the vent brushed against his legs and he trembled in ecstasy.

Carol was breathless and panting when she released Lori's neck from her lips. That gorgeous pink mark made her purr in satisfaction. She looked up at Lori's burning eyes and she smirked.

" _It looks like I'm the better kisser._ "

Lori's smile tilted sideways as she slipped down the woman's body just enough to let her press a knee against her core. When Carol's breath hitched, Lori curled her body forward like a feline, pressing her breasts against the woman's stomach. She urged her knee forward and was rewarded with Carol squirming her butt off the bed, grinding her core into Lori's leg.

Lori smiled evilly as she pulled her knee back and pressed it slowly, teasingly against Carol's sex once more.

" _So, who's the better one now?_ " she whispered as she raked her nails down Carol's chest, her fingers tugging gently on her bra cups.

Carol panted and arched off the bed with a needy whine, but she was defiant.

" _You haven't made me cum yet, Lori. I'm still the better woman~_ "

Lori growled as she pushed the bra up and out of the way.

She looked at Carol for one moment before bringing her lips down to the girl's bare chest.

" _Not for long~_ "

Bobby was seriously ready to pull his hair out. With his hands tied down to the arms and his torso strapped to the back, he could do nothing but watch. And whimper. And whine as his groin throbbed in need.

Carol moaned as Lori's teeth raked across one nipple, her velvet tongue swirling around the tip hotly. Her hips writhed against Lori's thighs, making her cry out in pleasure.

" _L-Lori!_ "

The other blonde smirked, her cheeks flushed and her chest panting, as she continued rocking her knee into Carol's wet strip of fabric. She loved how lewd it felt; those slick and sticky panties sending her own arousal to deeper levels.

Lori's lips trailed over the curve of her breast and onto her ribs; slowly inching their way down to her belly. Soon her knee had to leave Carol's crotch, and the poor girl tried to thrust her hips into the air but there was no friction to be found.

Carol squeaked as Lori's hands grabbed her thighs and pushed them down to the bed, spreading them apart. She looked down her chest to see Lori staring unabashed at her soaked panties. But she didn't blush because that heated look Lori was giving her was too strong to allow any other emotion than raging lust to fill her veins.

Lori's fingers toyed with the hem of those panties. Picking at it; slowly pulling it down before letting it snap back to her skin.

" _Lori! Please!_ "

The girl's smirk was insatiable as she hooked her fingers into the panties and maddeningly slowly pulled them over the curve of her hips. And when she left them there, with only two inches of precious skin revealed to her eyes, Carol groaned insistently for Lori to continue… but the girl decided to lean down and plant a kiss where those panties used to be.

She could feel Carol grow still as she licked and kissed and exhaled warm puffs of air against the exposed skin; but the girl was vibrating in pleasure and couldn't stop her hips from moving for long. Lori grinned when Carol began begging her for more. She moaned when Carol's hands dug into her thick, blonde hair and urged her to move lower…

Finally, Lori used her teeth to snag the hemline and pull those panties down just far enough to reveal her pussy, pink and wet. The smell was intoxicating. The outer lips were slightly parted in arousal.

Lori leaned down and planted a kiss on her clit, making Carol squirm and gasp out her name.

Lori's tongue raked up her slit, pressing into her folds, and Carol's nails scraped her scalp with nervous energy.

Lori leaned back up onto her knees and looked down at the girl; a panting, flushed, sweaty mess. And she wordlessly hooked her fingers in the panties and pulled them the rest of the way off: first from one leg, and then from the other. And while she held one leg in the air, tossing the panties to some forsaken place on the floor, she pressed her cheek against Carol's foot and looked at the girl's face.

" _I love you, Carol_ ," she said before turning and kissing her ankle.

Carol shivered and moaned as Lori hot lips and sinful tongue danced their way up her burning skin until they reached her knee.

Then, Lori placed Carol's leg over her shoulder and began kissing her way across her inner thigh. Her hands kneaded the girl's quivering leg as her tongue wrote her adoration for this woman in bold strokes upon naked flesh.

When Lori's nose bumped into the girl's mound, she paused and looked up at Carol once again.

Yeah, she wanted to best this woman in their little game, but not for bragging rights. She wanted to make Carol scream her name in pleasure. She wanted to hold this girl in her arms as she fell apart in beautiful agony. She wanted to best her; solely to make her cum over and over again.

Lori's eyes locked with Carol's, and she managed a smile.

" _I love you_."

Carol, breathless, mouthed the words in return, and that was good enough for Lori.

Using her shoulder to pry Carol's legs farther apart, she dipped her tongue into the girl's pussy lips and trembled at Carol's sudden cry.

Their dance was slow and intimate. Lori didn't cease her attack on Carol's sex and caressed the girl's thighs with her hands. Carol's lower body twitched and rocked against her in spasms; her back arched as her own hands played with her nipples to heighten her pleasure. As Lori breathed in her lover's scent like a mind-numbing drug, Carol's breathless screams for Lori continually pushed her to keep going.

She felt Carol's thighs try to clamp her in place and she smiled.

She pressed one of her fingers into the girl's oven and scraped her nail gently along her inner walls, making Carol writhe against her.

She held this girl to her mouth and worshiped her as Carol's mind fell apart at the very seams; until the only words Carol could think or even say were " _Lori, I-I love y-you!_ "

When Carol's legs let her go, Lori slowly crawled her way up her lover's body and planted her wet lips on the girl's panting mouth. Carol didn't complain that she could taste her own self on Lori's sinful tongue; she tried her best to take as much as Lori was willing to give.

When they parted, both were panting and flushed. Lori chuckled as she laid her head on Carol's shoulder.

" _I guess I'm better at giving oral._ "

Both girls laughed as they cuddled and slowly came down from their physical and emotional high.

Bobby didn't know how long he'd been tied to this chair. But he knew that by the time Lori was done ravaging Carol on the bed, he'd already ruined his boxers at least once… and was well on his way for a repeat performance. He grimaced at how wet and icky they felt against his erect cock. He groaned at how stiff and sensitive he felt… and paused.

Because both women began shifting to look at him.

Lori licked her lips.

" _You know, there are a few more things we haven't tried yet._ "

Carol bit her lip as her eyes raked his body up and down, pausing briefly at his tented boxers.

" _I bet I can make him cum more times than you can._ "

Lori glanced at her lover before chuckling.

" _You're on~_ "

* * *

Bobby's relief at being released from the chair was short-lived.

He was sitting down in the center of the bed with Lori straddling his lap and Carol hanging onto his shoulders.

All three were completely naked now.

He gulped as Lori slowly pushed her crotch against him, pressing his member against his stomach. Her slick heat coated him and made each of her thrusts so warm, so easy. His strong hands were on her hips, helping her grind him; and if he just angled her a little bit, he'd slip inside.

Lori moaned and arched her breasts into his face as he apparently just did what he was thinking.

His tip was buried just inside of her; her lips grasping at him desperately and trying to pull him in farther and never let go.

" _Nngh, Bobby~_ " she cried in his ear as she rocked against him; never letting him go deeper and never letting him slip out.

His head fell back at the pleasure he felt as she squirmed against him. He trembled as Carol's hands danced across his chest and pulled him back against her breasts. She was kissing his ear, speaking hot and sinful things to his mind.

" _How does Lori feel?_ "

Tight and unbearably hot.

His hands, gripping Lori tightly, pulled her down a little more and she cried out as his cock slipped in another inch.

Carol was stroking his cheek, turning his face so she could kiss his lips.

" _Are you close, Bobby?_ "

His cock was throbbing and twitching and he wasn't even fully hilted yet. Making things worse, he wasn't wearing a condom.

" _L-Lori…_ " he whispered as his hips thrusted upward, driving another inch inside her hot pussy.

Lori put her finger nails on his chest as she bent her head toward him. Her eyes were like wildfires, and the man found he couldn't breathe when he looked into the inferno of her lust.

" _Yes, Bobby?_ "

Her hips gradually settled against his and he groaned as she took all of him; as deep as he could go.

He trembled as she adjusted herself on his lap; her pussy walls squeezing him and rippling in a mind-tingling way.

He moved his hands up to her shoulders to keep her still, to give himself some support so he wouldn't fall. He dared to look into her eyes and he lost his breath.

She put her arms around his neck and reeled him in for a kiss. And neither moved as they held each other tightly; their lips tenderly caressing their partner.

When she pulled back, he opened his mouth and gasped for air.

" _Y-you're forgetting s-something, babe._ "

He groaned as she lifted herself up and ground her sex down onto his again.

She hummed, her lips smirking with dark passion.

" _No, I don't think I am, Bobby~_ " She looked at Carol, whom was planting warm kisses on his jaw. " _Are we missing anything~?_ "

Carol paused and looked down at his lap; her eyes swirling with lust at how his thick cock was swallowed up by Lori's tight sex. She reached a hand down and stroked his bare member, trailing her fingers in the mixture of Lori's wetness and Bobby's pre-cum. She pulled her hand back and dipped her finger in her mouth and polished the digit until it was clean.

" _Nothing important, Lori~_ "

Carol grinned mischievously as she grabbed Bobby and slowly pulled him flat onto the bed. Before he could react, she settled herself on his chest and trapped his arms under her legs. Biting her lip, she trailed a hand down the center of her torso; her fingers dancing across her skin until they settled on her clit.

From this position and angle, he couldn't see Lori; but he could feel her walls wrapped around his cock. He could hear her cries of pleasure as her hips slowly gained momentum. He could see her hands slide around Carol, grasp her boobs, and play with her nipples.

He moaned and tried to thrust upward into Lori, but the women's combined weight kept him down. His eyes were focused on Carol's fingers as they flicked her clit, as they pried her lips apart and slowly pushed into her core. He gasped audibly as he felt Lori's walls begin rippling harder and faster; as her moans turned into pleas for more; as she began screaming his name breathlessly.

He grunted when Lori fell into Carol's back; her body falling apart as her orgasm took her.

" _L-Lori…!_ " he tried to warn her, but it was no use.

The girl's body coaxed his own orgasm out of him. Her walls squeezed him, grasped and stroked his length until he released inside of her. He clenched his eyes tightly and cried out as her pussy kept tugging on him, milking him for more of his cum; and he gave it.

His head fell back to the mattress weakly. His body shaking from his intense high. His lungs barely able to breathe.

He could still feel her boiling core around his cock, hugging him tightly, keeping him very warm. He moaned as she slowly slipped off of him and their combined juices dripped out of her pussy and onto his lap.

He didn't move as Carol got up and shimmied down his lap.

But he opened his eyes when he felt Lori's soft hand caress his cheek. He turned his face to focus on hers.

She was smiling at him with a pretty flush covering her cheeks.

" _I love you_ ," she said, as she took his hand and slowly moved it down her body.

He leaned toward her and pecked her lips before replying, " _I love you, too._ "

His fingers felt something hot and wet, and he leaned up to see her pushing his hand against her core. He gulped as he saw his cum leaking from her pussy.

" _B-Babe…?_ "

He leaned toward him, laying her head on his shoulder.

" _It's ok, Bobby._ "

He opened his mouth to continue, but choked when he felt Carol's hands wrap around his cock and begin stroking him back to life.

" _That was impressive, Lori…_ "

He felt Lori's arms curl around him, her warm lips grazing his chest.

Carol curled downward, giving his penis a kiss on the tip.

" _But I bet I can make him cum faster~_ "

Lori purred possessively as she reached out with her foot and knocked the woman over onto her back.

Bobby blinked stupidly as Lori moved off of him and pounced the dazed girl. His eyes followed her naked ass, like a fly to a honey trap, as she quickly straddled the girl and pinned her hands above her head.

Lori growled, " _And I bet Bobby can make you cum first._ "

Carol squinted her eyes dangerously. " _You're on~_ "

Lori turned her head and pouted at her lover.

" _Bobby~ Will you pwease fuck her for me~?_ "

He choked, even as she crawled toward him, grabbed his hand, and jerked him forward.

This little game had been going on for a while… and he knew they'd been treading on dangerous ground, but…

" _Babe… are you sure?_ "

Lori smiled at him.

" _Mhmm, I want you to make her cum harder than I did._ "

He gulped as he slowly moved toward Carol. His eyes roamed across her naked stomach, her heaving chest, and that beautiful flush that trailed down to her shoulders. His hands timidly reached out and touched her thighs. She felt so warm and pliable.

Her eyes met his and he knew they shared the same feelings. A passionate love for Lori… that somehow, in time, grew to include each other.

He laid himself atop her; their feet instantly cuddling each other on the bed. His cock pressed flat against her stomach and his hands found hers; twining together on the sheets.

Bobby looked into Carol's eyes again, and then he kissed her lips.

" _I love you, Carol._ "

Her hips followed him as he slowly lifted himself up. She moaned greedily as he entered her in a languid thrust. She squeezed his hands for a moment before closing her eyes and letting herself fall into the sensations of his slow thrusts.

" _I love you, too, Bobby._ "

He hummed as he laid his head in the crook of her neck; his lips pressing sweetly against her hot skin.

He relished the feeling of her tall frame beneath his; her hips twisting and squirming lazily under him as he slowly rocked into her.

They weren't going for deep penetration; just shallow movements that kept their bodies coupled and thrumming with intimacy.

That changed when Lori stealthily made her way to their feet and she plopped them onto her lap. They didn't seem to care too much; at least until Lori trailed a finger nail up Carol's sole and made her jump and accidentally thrust against Bobby.

Carol cried out and arched her breasts into his chest as she felt him slip deeper than ever before.

Smirking like a devil, Lori dropped that foot and picked up one of Bobby's, brought it to her lips, and took his little toe between her teeth.

He squirmed beneath her, driving himself deeper and deeper into Carol with each nibble Lori took of his toes.

Her hot tongue slid across the sole of his foot. Her perky nose pushed against his big toe. She raked her teeth against it and her mind thrilled as he instinctually pulled back and thrusted into Carol almost mindlessly, for pleasure alone.

She picked up one of Carol's feet again and pushed both his and hers against her breasts, trembling as their toes grazed her nipples.

She _loved_ the intimacy they were showing each other. If their relationship was going to work out for the best, then that is definitely what they needed.

But she didn't want them to be _too loving_ right now.

She wanted to win her bet.

She wanted Bobby to fuck Carol until she couldn't see straight.

Lori felt their feet try to move away and she let them go. She witnessed as Carol wrapped her legs tightly around Bobby's waist, as Bobby supported himself on his elbows and began fucking her hard and fast.

She trembled as Carol's whimpers turned into gasps, her cries into screams. She reclined back and let her fingers dip into her wet pussy and she groaned at the feeling of his cum still inside her. With flushed cheeks and panting breaths, she pushed two fingers into her core and cried out her lovers' names.

Carol put her nails in Bobby's back; trying not to make him bleed but not able to think clearly enough to stop herself from hurting him. Each time he pulled out, she readied herself; and when he drove himself deep inside her, her hips rose up to meet him. He was striking her walls beautifully, making her mind turn white with pleasure. She could feel his cock growing and throbbing deep inside her, and it made her hold onto him tighter.

Bobby groaned as her nails scraped down his back. He stopped pressing kisses to her neck and gave himself over to fucking her relentlessly. Her breasts were rubbing against his chest; her body rocking against the bed beneath them. Her breathless cries filled his ears and he couldn't deny whom the woman underneath him was.

His cupped her head with a hand and pressed his lips against her throat, delighting in the vibration of her gasps against his mouth. He could feel her coming undone just as Lori had done. Her walls constricting his movements; her body becoming hotter and wetter; her pussy clinging to him desperately.

She cried out in his ear when he struck her in the very back, " _Bobby!_ " And her body was wracked with spasms as she fell into her orgasm.

Lori watched with a glint in her eyes as Carol clamped Bobby to her body, refusing to let him move. She slinked over to him and curled around them like a curious kitten. She wiggled her head down to their groins, and saw how wet their sexes were… but Bobby was still throbbing and twitching with movement.

He hadn't finished yet.

Lori grinned like the cat that caught the canary~

_Ha! I won!_

But she wouldn't pause their game just to rub it in Carol's sexy little face!

She moved behind Bobby and wrapped her arms around him.

" _Babe?_ "

She kissed his neck, and then thrusted her hips against him, pushing him deeper inside Carol.

He groaned and trembled as she ground her body against him, making him renew his thrusts.

" _B-Babe, w-wait…_ "

He was so close. He could feel his cock swelling inside Carol…

Lori was relentless and wouldn't let him pull out.

He looked down at Carol, and she smiled at him. He trembled as Lori kissed his neck again.

" _It's ok, Bobby,_ " said Lori into his ear.

" _Just let go,_ " pleaded Carol.

He closed his eyes and grunted as he took control of his own movements again; as he started thrusting in her with abandon.

He felt Lori's hot lips brush his ear; her sinful voice titillate his mind.

" _Cum for me, Bobby~ Cum deep inside of her._ "

He felt Carol begin thrusting up into his hips again, and her pleas, " _Fuck me harder, Bobby! Ahh, don't stop!_ " pushed him over the edge.

With a last few, wild thrusts he sunk himself as deep as he could go, and groaned as his cock spurted inside her, painting her walls with his cum.

Her pussy held onto him just as tightly as Carol's arms were wrapped around his back; and that was ok.

He laid on top of her until he could regain his breath, and then he slipped out of her and rolled onto his back.

Carol moved to his side, slipping a leg over his. And Bobby could see cum running down her thigh, onto the sheets.

Lori moved to his other side, and he could still see his passionate release on her pussy, her thighs.

Both women laid their heads on his chest and began purring in satisfaction.

Bobby sighed as their warmth flooded him; their softly-breathing chests covered him like soothing pillows.

Their legs wrapped around his and their hands pressed flat against his stomach. Lori and Carol's fingers intertwined, and they gave each other a squeeze.

" _I love you,_ " the girls whispered at the same time, making them burst into giggles.

Bobby chuckled as their joyous vibrations soothed his tired, satisfied body.

" _And I love you girls, too._ "

He grinned as they leant up and kissed his cheeks at the same time.

He looked into the eyes of the two women that made up most of his world, and he smiled.

Together, his lovers purred in reply, " _We know~_ "


End file.
